LOVE SICK
by LautanBiru
Summary: Jangan pernah menutup matamu terlalu lama, jantungku akan berhenti berdetak kalau kau sampai melakukannya. KIBUM-KYUHYUN/KIHYUN's LOVE :)


_**BRAKKK**_

"AKU TIDAK MENCIUMNYA!"

Bantingan pintu juga teriakan menggelegar membuat beberapa siswa yang sibuk menulis sesuatu di buku tugas mereka terlonjak kaget. Suasana kelas pagi hari masih begitu tenang. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang berada di kelas. Golongan anak rajin yang datang bahkan sebelum gerbang sekolah dibuka.

"Orang idiot pun tahu kalau kau menciumnya"

Beberapa siswa itu hanya menghela nafasnya maklum melihat pemandangan pagi hari yang sudah sangat biasa bagi mereka. Pertengkaran si pucat dan si datar –begitu mereka menyebutnya. Hal yang selalu terjadi setiap hari hingga mereka bosan. Siswa-siswa tadi kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang sempat terhenti tanpa berniat melerai keduanya. Biarkan saja di pucat dan si datar itu bertengkar, setidaknya mereka tidak saling membunuh itu sudah bagus.

"Aish! Aku tidak menciumnya, Kim!"

Namja berkulit pucat itu –Cho Kyuhyun mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menatap namja di depannya yang masih menampilkan raut datarnya. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun yang tercetak disana. Namun ia tahu, ada emosi yang sedang ditahan oleh anak laki-laki bernama Kim Kibum itu .

"Menurutmu, yang seperti ini bukan mencium, eoh?"

Mata Kyuhyun membelalak lebar melihat adegan di depannya. Adegan dimana Kibum meraih tengkuk Ryeowook –teman sekelasnya lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir namja mungil itu.

Kibum menyeringai melihat ekspresi kemarahan Kyuhyun yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Hal itu membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Ia mulai melakukan lumatan-lumatan kecil pada bibir Ryeowook. Menggigit bibir tipis itu pelan –memberi akses bagi lidahnya untuk masuk.

"Ngghh~~"

Sebuah lenguhan yang keluar dari mulut Ryeowook cukup untuk membuat darah Kyuhyun mendidih. Ia menggeram. Cukup. Kim Kibum benar-benar keterlaluan.

_**SREETTT **_

_**BRAKKK**_

Satu sentakan keras di tubuh Kibum membuat ciuman itu terputus dan tubuh keduanya menghantam meja. "Kau!" tuding Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook. Nafasnya memburu dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat. "Anggap ciuman tadi tidak pernah terjadi."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi, ia menarik kerah seragam Kibum dan menyeret namja yang tengah menyeringai puas itu keluar dari kelas. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang _shock_ melihat drama telenovela dadakan. Juga Ryeowook yang kini melorot lemas di lantai. Entah karena ciuman maut Kim Kibum pada bibirnya atau karena _glare _mematikan milik iblis bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau menciumnya, hah?" teriak Kyuhyun penuh emosi.

Keduanya berada di halaman belakang sekolah yang penuh dengan pohon-pohon besar nan rindang. Tempat pelarian terbaik jika mereka sedang tidak niat untuk mengikuti pelajaran sekolah yang memuakkan.

"Kau juga melakukannya dengan Changmin tadi." Jawab Kibum enteng. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya pada rerumputan hijau dibawahnya. Sinar matahari yang menyeruak di antara pepohonan membuat wajah tampannya berkilauan.

"Changmin yang menciumku, bukan aku yang melakukannya." bela Kyuhyun. Ia menarik nafasnya berkali-kali untuk meredakan emosi. Sepertinya cukup berhasil karena kini ia ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Kibum.

"Kau tidak menolak."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah akan meledak lagi sebelum bunyi nyaring yang berasal dari jam digitalnya membuatnya mengerang kesal.

"Sial!" umpatnya. Ia segera membuka ransel hitamnya dan mulai mengobrak abrik isinya. Tangannya mengambil dua botol kecil berisi pil-pil berwarna hijau dan putih. Keningnya mengkerut mencium bau khas obat-obatan setelah penutup botol tadi terbuka. Raut tidak suka tercetak jelas di wajah pucatnya.

"Dasar obat sialan! Kenapa aku harus meminummu, hah?"

Kibum tersenyum tipis mendengar umpatan Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah berteman dengannya sejak kecil. Jangan berlebihan Cho!" Ucap Kibum sembari bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengambil sebutir pil berwarna hijau dan dua butir pil berwarna putih lalu meletakkan ketiga pil tadi di ujung lidahnya. Keningnya sedikit mengkerut karena rasa pahit yang mulai menyebar di indra perasanya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin meminumnya dengan cara itu, Kim!"

Kibum tak menghiraukan penolakan Kyuhyun. Ia segera menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Memeluk tubuh kurus itu agar tidak berontak.

"Aku tidak sudi menyentuh bibir bekas ciumanmu dengan namja itu. Lepas –mmfftd..mffdtdd"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat Kibum mulai menempelkan bibir keduanya. Kibum dengan teganya menjepit hidung Kyuhyun hingga mau tak mau namja itu harus membuka mulutnya untuk bernafas. Di saat itulah, Kibum mulai memasukkan obat tadi melalui lidahnya. Mendorong benda kecil dengan rasa pahit luar biasa itu ke ujung tenggorokan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencengkeram seragam sekolah Kibum saat rasa pahit itu mulai menyebar. Ia cepat-cepat menelan ketiga pil tadi. Air mata telah menumpuk di kedua kelopaknya. Sungguh, ia benci harus menelan pil-pil itu setiap harinya.

"Jangan menangis bodoh!" Ucap Kibum lirih hingga menyerupai bisikan. Ia kembali melesakkan lidahnya di rongga mulut Kyuhyun. Menyesap rasa pahit yang masih terasa di lidah Kyuhyun hingga berkurang. "Hidupmu akan bertambah satu hari lagi." Tambahnya setelah ciuman itu berakhir. Ia mengusap lelehan saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Dikecupnya kedua mata Kyuhyun yang kini mengeluarkan buliran bening. Ibu jarinya bergerak untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi putih Kyuhyun dan tampak berkilauan karena terpaan sinar matahari.

"Aku bosan minum obat" jawab Kyuhyun disertai isakan pelan. Ia menepis jemari Kibum yang berada di wajahnya. Kibum tak meyahut. Ia kembali memeluk Kyuhyun dan menelusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher putih namja itu. Menyesap wangi vanilla yang menguar hingga membuatnya kecanduan.

"Jadi, kenapa kau mau dicium oleh tiang itu?" tanya Kibum. Ia melepas pelukannya setelah dirasa tubuh Kyuhyun berhenti bergetar.

"_Wae?_ Kau cemburu, eoh?" goda Kyuhyun. Ia sudah berhenti menangis rupanya.

"Cih! Lalu kau tadi apa? Kau juga cemburu" balas Kibum. Ia kembali menyeringai melihat Kyuhyun yang kini merengut dengan kedua pipi yang menggembung. Membuatnya berkali-kali lipat terlihat lebih imut.

"Kita bukanlah sepasang kekasih, Cho! Jadi hilangkan sifat pencemburumu itu. _Arra_?"

"_Ne_~ _ne_~Kalau begitu aku bebas berciuman dengan siapapun. Jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencium namja lain seperti tadi untuk membalasku, Kim!" Kali ini sudut bibir Kyuhyun yang terangkat membentuk seringai kecil. Ia tertawa puas dalam hati saat melihat manik hitam Kibum tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu waktu kecil kan, Cho?"

"Aish! Itu kan hanya untuk membujukmu supaya kau mau minum obat. Aku tidak begitu mengerti ketika mengucapkannya"

"Seorang _namja_ harus menepati janjinya. Kecuali kalau kau adalah _yeoja_." Ujar Kibum yang membuat Kyuhyun kembali merengut.

"Sialan! Aku ini namja tulen bodoh! Mau lihat buktinya?"

"Dengan senang hati Cho~" ucap Kibum dengan seringaian mesumnya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Sialan! Sialan! Dasar otak mesum!" Kyuhyun cepat-cepat bangkit dari pangkuan Kibum sebelum namja itu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya. Bagaimana kalau Kibum memperkosanya disini. Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi! Oh sialan~ otak Kyuhyun mulai kemana-mana sekarang.

"Wajahmu memerah Cho~"

"SIALAN! SIALAN! SIALAN!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil berlari menjauhi Kibum. Sungguh, ia benar-benar malu sekarang.

"Kau terlalu banyak mengumpat! Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau mengumpat itu tidak baik." Balas Kibum namun sepertinya tidak terdengar oleh Kyuhyun yang sudah menghilang dibalik pepohonan. Kibum tersenyum tipis mengingat wajah memerah Kyuhyun yang menggemaskan.

Kibum bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat menyusul Kyuhyun, namun baru beberapa langkah ia berhenti. Namja itu membuka ransel coklat miliknya, mengambil satu tablet berwarna putih di dalam plastik bening yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana.

"Kau tahu Cho, aku juga bosan dengan benda pahit ini." Ucapnya lirih. Tanpa ragu, ditelannya tablet putih itu. Kedua alisnya sampai bertaut akibat rasa pahit yang mulai terasa di lidahnya.

"Tapi kalau dengan ini kita bisa bertengkar setiap hari, meminumnya seribu tahun pun bukan masalah." Lanjutnya lagi sembari melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : Love Sick**

** Cast : Kim Ki Bum**

** Cho Kyuhyun**

** Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum melirik ke arah pintu berkali-kali. Sepuluh menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Pelajaran pertama akan diisi oleh Oh _Seongsanim_ –guru ter_killer_ yang mengajar kelas dua. Dan masalahnya ada pada namja Cho yang tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya sampai detik ini. Kibum resah tentu saja –tidak biasanya Kyuhyun datang terlambat. Kemungkinan terburuknya adalah namja Cho itu tidak masuk sekolah. Dan hanya satu alasan yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak masuk sekolah: penyakitnya kambuh.

Dua menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Dengan tergesa Kibum bangkit dari duduknya. Diambilnya ransel coklat miliknya dan segera berlari keluar kelas. Tanpa perduli Oh _Seongsanim_ yang mulai berjalan menuju kelas.

"Hosh.. Hosh..."

Kibum baru berlari lima menit yang lalu. Tapi rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan mulai menghantam dadanya. Kibum mencengkeram seragam sekolahnya erat. Wajah tampan itu kini meringis kesakitan. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pori-pori kulitnya. Pandangannya sedikit kabur dan kepalanya pusing. Tanda bahwa jantungnya bekerja terlalu keras dan bahwa ia berada dalam bahaya sekarang.

"S –sial..." lirihnya. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia mengambil ponsel yang berada di dalam ranselnya. Mengetikkan nama sang Ayah di kontak ponselnya dan menekan tombol _dial_ berwarna merah.

'_Yeob–'_

'A –Ayah..." Nafas Kibum mulai tersengal-sengal.

'_Kibummie.. Apa yang terjadi padamu?'_

"T –tolong aku... Akhh- "

Sambungan itu terputus oleh teriakan kesakitan Kibum. Manik hitam milik Kibum perlahan menutup seiring dengan kesadarannya yang mulai diambil alih oleh kegelapan.

**.**

**.**

"Ya Tuhan! Kenapa kau harus dirawat di Rumah Sakit yang sama denganku. Tidak bisakah sehari saja aku terbebas darimu, Kim!"

Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal melihat satu sosok yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya. Sosok itu berjalan sambil menenteng infusnya. Sesekali ia mencengkeram dadanya sambil meringis kecil. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya khawatir juga.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Jaraknya dengan sosok itu masih beberapa meter. Ia ingin bangun dari kursi taman ini untuk membantu, namun salahkan kakinya yang lemas hingga ia malas untuk berjalan. "Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa bodoh!" jawab sosok yang tak lain adalah Kibum itu. Tangannya mengambil botol infus dan segera memindahnya ke tiang yang memang tersedia di bangku taman Rumah Sakit. Setelahnya ia duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat hingga suara Kyuhyun memecah senyap yang ada. "Dokter bilang kankerku sudah menyebar ke seluruh pembuluh darah. Dokter juga bilang kalau hidupku mungkin hanya akan bertahan– "

"Jangan percaya padanya." Kibum menyela. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah memandangnya tak mengerti. "Dokter pernah bilang pada orangtuaku bahwa hidupku tidak akan sampai umur tujuh tahun. Tapi buktinya aku masih hidup sampai sekarang."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Aku rindu berdebat denganmu, Kim" lirihnya.

"Kita akan melakukannya saat sembuh nanti."

"Kim..." panggil Kyuhyun.

"Heum.." Kibum menoleh. Semilir angin menerbangkan anak rambutnya hingga menutupi sebagian mata. Membuatnya mengerjapkan kedua manik hitamnya karena perih. Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Kibum, menyingkirkan helaian anak rambut milik Kibum yang mengganggu. "Ayo kita menikah dan membangun sebuah keluarga." ujarnya. Rona merah mulai menjalari pipi pucatnya. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Kibum tersenyum tipis. Dengan satu tangannya yang terbebas dari jarum infus, ia menarik Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun terkejut, namun ia mulai menyamankan kepalanya bersandar di dada bidang Kibum. "Setelah kita menikah, aku hamil lalu kita akan mempunyai anak yang lucu-lucu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Membayangkan dirinya hamil entah kenapa membuatnya malu sendiri.

"Kau namja bodoh! Namja tidak bisa hamil." Kata Kibum. Ia menyentil kening Kyuhyun pelan –menciptakan ringisan kecil dari Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu kita adopsi anak saja." Usul Kyuhyun. Kibum menghela nafasnya. "Lalu kau mau anak itu menjadi yatim piatu lagi karena kita mati setelah mengadopsinya?" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mengangguk-angguk menyetujui ucapan Kibum.

"Ya sudah, kita mengadopsi anak di surga saja. Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Kibum memutar bola matanya menyadari betapa konyol pemikiran Kyuhyun itu.

"Kau mau mengadopsi bayi apa disana? Bayi tuyul? Anak laki-laki dengan sempak putih yang sukanya main kepiting? Menggelikan!"

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal, ia melepaskan pelukan Kibum lalu meninju lengan namja tampan itu. "Kalau kau tidak mau menikah dan mempunyai keluarga denganku ya sudah. Dasar namja menyebalkan!" kesal Kyuhyun.

Kibum terkekeh melihat wajah manis Kyuhyun yang merengut. Ia menarik dagu Kyuhyun lalu mengecup bibir pucatnya cepat. Kyuhyun yang tidak siap dengan kecupan tiba-tiba itu hanya terpaku. Rona merah kembali mewarnai pipi pucatnya.

"Kita masih kelas dua SMA Cho! Kenapa pikiranmu sudah kemana-mana."

Kyuhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Kibum. Rona merah semakin menyebar hingga telinga. Ya Tuhan! Betapa malunya ia sekarang. Ia masih empat belas tahun dan sudah berfikir tentang menikah bahkan mempunyai anak. Salahkan drama korea yang meracuni otaknya.

"Aish! Sudahlah. Aku malas berdebat denganmu, Kim."

Kibum kembali terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun yang merajuk. Ia merengkuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya lalu mengecup puncak kepala namja yang sangat berharga bagi hidupnya itu berkali-kali. "Berjanjilah padaku, Kyu." Kibum menatap lekat paras manis Kyuhyun. Diusapnya pipi Kyuhyun lembut hingga membuat namja itu bergetar karena sentuhannya. "Jangan pernah menutup matamu terlalu lama, jantungku akan berhenti berdetak kalau kau sampai melakukannya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk walau tak sepenuhnya mengerti. Detik selanjutnya kedua manik itu saling bertatapan. Jarak mereka begitu dekat hingga Kyuhyun bisa merasakan deru nafas Kibum diatas bibirnya. Jantung Kyuhyun rasanya menggila karena detakannya yang terlalu cepat.

"S-sial! Ini seperti di film-film." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Kibum ingin tertawa sebenarnya namun ia tahan. Ini bukanlah ciuman pertama mereka tapi tingkah Kyuhyun seolah-olah ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka melakukan hal tersebut. "Berarti kau sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, kan?" goda Kibum.

Perlahan mata Kyuhyun terpejam saat Kibum mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya. Bersamaan dengan setetes cairan berwarna merah yang mengalir keluar dari kedua lubang hidung Kyuhyun, Kibum menciumnya dengan segala perasaan yang ia miliki.

**.**

**.**

**LOVE SICK**

**.**

**.**

_Yo Kim Kyuhyun bodoh!_

_Apa kau sudah sadar saat membaca wasiatku ini, eoh? _

_Sialan kau! Sudah kubilang jangan menutup matamu terlalu lama. Kenapa kau tidak mematuhinya. Lihatlah apa akibatnya? Jantungku benar-benar berhenti berdetak. Tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkanmu. Kupikir memang sudah waktuku saja untuk pergi._

_Maaf. Maaf tidak ada disampingmu saat kau membuka mata. Kau terlalu lama tidur. Aku tidak kuat melihatmu terbaring begitu saja dengan alat-alat sialan yang menempel pada tubuh sexy-mu itu. Kekekekek~_

_Jangan menangisiku. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Lagipula kita akan bertemu lagi, bukan?_

_Aku tidak berharap kau segera menyusulku. Sungguh, setiap hari aku selalu berdoa agar Tuhan memberimu umur yang lebih panjang. Supaya kau bisa menghabiskan waktumu lebih lama bersama orang-orang tersayang._

_._

_Ah~_

_Kau ingin punya baby kan?_

_Tidak perlu mengadopsi bayi tuyul. Aku pernah membaca fanfiction –disitu banyak sekali cerita-cerita namja yang bisa hamil. Mungkin kau juga bisa hamil. (Kuharap author itu tidak menipuku)._

_Baby Kihyun~_

_Bagaimana? Apa kau menyukai nama yang sudah kubuat?_

_Ia pasti akan menjadi bayi yang lucu dan tampan seperti Ayah dan Ibunya. Kita akan membuatnya setelah kita berkumpul di surga. Aku sudah minum obat kuat setiap hari. Ah~~ menulis bagian ini rasanya aku ingin segera 'menidurimu'. Kekekekek~~_

_._

_Aku rindu berdebat denganmu Cho!_

_Aku sangat merindukanmu setiap harinya. Rasanya aku ingin menangis saat melihatmu tidur tak bangun-bangun. Sialan! Aku benar-benar menangis sekarang. Cepatlah bangun. Aku menunggumu._

_Sudah ya, rasanya dadaku sakit sekali. Kurasa malaikat pencabut nyawa sudah berada didekatku. Apa kau mau titip salam padanya? Oh baiklah~ akan kusampaikan salammu padanya._

_._

_Ah ya, ini pertama kalinya aku mengucapkan ini padamu. Ingat ini baik-baik Cho!`_

_Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun._

_Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu_

_Aku mencintaimu sampai aku menghabiskan nafas terakhirku_

_Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun_

_Dulu, saat ini, dan selamanya_

_._

_._

"Bodoh! Aku bangun bodoh!"

Kyuhyun terisak membaca surat Kibum yang ditulis untuknya. Diremasnya kertas berwarna baby blue itu kuat. Hatinya begitu sakit mengetahui bahwa Kibum telah pergi meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun sempat dinyatakan koma oleh Dokter. Selama itu pula, kondisi jantung Kibum mengalami penurunan. Ia tidak segera mendapatkan donor jantung yang cocok untuknya. Dan akhirnya seminggu yang lalu ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Kyuhyun menyeka air matanya yang masih mengalir. Ia tersenyum tipis membaca tulisan terakhir di surat itu. Hatinya menghangat mendengar pengakuan cinta Kibum untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Kim."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

Seorang anak kecil dengan pakaian rumah sakit berwarna biru terang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Anak laki-laki itu menatap tidak suka pada butiran-butiran putih sebesar biji jagung bernama obat yang terletak di atas nampan ranjang rawatnya.

"Sialan! Kenapa harus minum obat pahit ini!" ungkapnya kesal.

"Eh kau mengumpat?"

Anak laki-laki tadi menoleh saat sebuah suara asing tertangkap indra pendengarnya. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya ketus pada sosok yang mengintip dibalik pintu.

Seorang anak laki-laki lain dengan surai ikal berwarna coklat memberanikan diri mendekati anak laki-laki tadi.

"Aku?" tunjuknya pada diri sendiri. "Namaku Kyuhyun. Kalau kau?" tanya anak bernama Kyuhyun itu pada anak laki-laki tadi.

"Kibum."

"Eommaku bilang mengumpat itu tidak baik. Nanti Tuhan marah lho." Ucap Kyuhyun polos. Ia berusaha naik ke ranjang rawat Kibum, namun sedikit kesulitan karena tubuh gembulnya.

"Kau itu gendut sekali sih." Ucap Kibum yang membuat Kyuhyun merengut kesal.

"Sialan kau! Aku itu sehat tahu."

Kibum terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun yang kini menutup kedua mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Kau bilang mengumpat itu tidak baik. Kenapa sekarang kau yang mengumpat?" tanya Kibum. Ia kembali tertawa saat melihat wajah manis Kyuhyun yang semakin terlihat imut ketika kesal.

"Minum obatmu saja sana. Kau ingin cepat sembuh kan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia membatalkan niatnya untuk naik ke ranjang rawat Kibum. Sungguh, tubuh gembulnya membuatnya susah saja.

"Aku tidak suka rasanya. Pahit sekali." Tolak Kibum. Ia membuat mimik wajah ingin muntah yang membuat Kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Ayolah~ kau kan anak laki-laki. Tahan saja rasa pahitnya." Ucap Kyuhyun menyemangati.

Kibum menghela nafasnya pelan. Sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai lalu berkata pada Kyuhyun. "Jadilah milikku baru aku mau minum obat-obat sialan ini."

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya polos. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh anak bernama Kibum itu. Tapi ia menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Baiklah" ucap Kyuhyun. "Aku milikmu Kibummie~"

"Janji?"

"Ya aku janji."

* * *

Oneshoot again...

Semoga ceritanya menghibur :D

Oh ya, Aku ganti kartu pink buat modem. Kartu ini ternyata nggak di blokir sama FFN. Yeyyyyy :D

Last, review ya?

Have a nice day chingu :*


End file.
